Planes de Seduccion
by Anja Of Inferno
Summary: Hinata quieres seducir a Sasuke lo lograr? Gracias por esperar este SasuHina! Estoy castigada asi que tardare un poco en publicar
1. Chapter 1

**Plan de Seducción**

Hola que tal! Bien este Fic esta echo para ustedes mis lindos y apreciados lectores! Un SasuHina (Que raro no?).

Declaimer: Naruto es de Masashi-san, porque si fuera mio ya Sasuke me hubiera demandado por violarlo! Y como no tengo oficio me voy a incluir a mi y a mi mejor amiga en el Fic! Hirany es mi mejor amiga! Y Nanami voy a ser yo!

Sin mas a Leer!

 **Capitulo I Planes e Invitaciones**

Era una mañana tranquila y muy tranquila, se le hacia muy raro que el usuratonkachi de Naruto no lo hubiera venido a molestar (Como siempre), se levanto y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

-Teme!

Maldijo mentalmente oír ese grito, como era que su madre siempre lo dejaba pasar? Ah si ya se acordaba lo que siempre le decía su madre cuando le preguntaba porque dejaba pasar a Naruto.

-Sasu-chan Naruto es tu mejor amigo y siempre te viene a buscar es un gran chico así que pon de tu parte y se cortes con el- dijo intentando imitar la voz de su madre (La voz de mujer de Sasuke me produce escalofríos por favor no se la imaginen sino quieren sufrir un gran trauma).

-Teme! Oe teme! Estas en el baño?

Sasuke suspiro y salio de la ducha con una toalla entorchada a su cadera.

-Estaba dobe- dijo un poco molesto mientras veía con su helada mirada a su mejor amigo.

-Oh vamos teme que se nos hace tarde- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba su reloj.

-Dobe el reloj esta parado.

-Eh? Enserió?- Sasuke respondió con un bufido.

-Son las 7:15 deja de joderme y largate porque no creo que me quieras ver desnudo o si?- Naruto negó rotundamente.

-Claro que no que asco me daría verte el culo- dijo mientras ponía un gesto asqueado al imaginarse a su mejor amigo desnudo (Yo también me lo imagine y de verdad que fue muy sexy!).

-¡Entonces largo!- grito mientras le daba una patada en el trasero a su amigo la cual iso que saliera volando del cuarto hasta estamparse en la pared del pasillo al frente de su cuarto.

Ya solo Sasuke se cambio y se puso el uniforme de su instituto, al abrir la puerta no se encontró con Naruto así que dedujo que debía estar comiendo o mejor dicho aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de su madre. Y al bajar vio que su duda era cierta estaba sentado comiendo con tranquilidad onigiris mientras que su madre le ponía una sopa de miso al lado para que tambien se la comiera.

-Aprovechado, Naruto acaso Kushina-sama no te da de comer para que vengas a aprovecharte de mi madre?

-¡Es que a mi me gusta mucho la comida de Mikoto-sama!- grito mientras seguía devorando los onigiris.

-¿Que es ese escándalo?- dijo Itachi mientras bajaba a ver porque tanta bulla tan temprano en su casa- Ah ya se porque hola Naruto.

-Hola Itachi- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras probaba la deliciosa sopa de miso.

Sasuke desayuno y se fueron al Instituto, de camino se encontraron con las Hermanas Akashina, Hirany y Nanami.

-Ohayo Nana-chan Hirany-san- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

-Ohayo Naruto-san- respondió secamente Hirany.

-Ohayo Naru-kun- sonrió mientras veía de reojo al Uchiha- Ohayo Sasu-chan.

-Ohayo Nami- Nanami era la mejor amiga de Sasuke, era una chica tranquila y linda con los ojos castaños y cabello color chocolate largo que le llegaba hasta mas abajo de su rodilla, mientras que su hermana Hirany era fría y peligrosa o así solía decir Naruto, tenia los ojos negro y el cabello del mismo color que sus ojos a diferencia de su hermana que lo tenia corto.

-Ne Naru-kun Sasu-chan, Hina-chan y las chicas vamos a ir a comer rollos de canela y quería saber si quieren ir.

-Claro que si Nana-chan!

-Hmp si Nami.

-Bien nos vemos a las 3 en la fuente cerca de la tienda de dangos- grito mientras salia corriendo, ya su plan estaba en marcha solo faltaba avisarle a Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten que ya los había invitado.

Saco su teléfono a toda prisa y les escribió

.

 _Misión Cumplida ahora!_

 _Hay que poner en marcha el Plan._

 _PSD: Vistan a Hinata seductoramente!_

 _En menos de tres días Uchiha Sasuke va a caer en la tentación de tener a Hinata!_

Todas al llegar el mensaje sonrieron y el plan se puso en marcha...

Continuara...

Bien hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy! Con que creen que tiene que ver el plan? Que pensara Hinata de todo esto? Uchiha Sasuke caerá ante las Chicas? Todas sus dudas serán contestadas por medio de Review!

Besitos!

Anja Of Inferno.


	2. Rollos de Canela y Sonrojos

Hola que tal? Aquí viene yo con el segundo capitulo de Plan de Seducción, sorry si me tardo es que entre las clases, la novela de mitología griega que me mandaron a hacer del colegio y mi mama se me va el tiempo! Por cierto estoy castigada del verbo castigada así que me tardare un chorro en actualizar no me odien si? y voy a salir de vacaciones y no voy a actualizar en mucho mucho Tiempo no me maten si?

Declaimer: Naruto es de Masashi-san porque si fuera mio Sasuke ya me hubiera demandado por haberlo violado!

 **Capitulo II Rollos de Canela y Sonrojos**

 _-Casa de Temari-_

-Gaara, Kankuro bajen a desayunar- se oyó el grito de Temari mientras veía a su celular.

 _Misión Cumplida ahora!_

 _Hay que poner en marcha el Plan._

 _PSD: Vistan a Hinata seductoramente!_

 _En menos de tres días Uchiha Sasuke va a caer en la tentación de tener a Hinata!_

-Oh así que el Uchiha acepto! Bien Gaara antes de que bajes busca en mi clóset un vestido lila que aun esta en su empaque!

-Es este?- dijo Gaara con la prenda en la mano mirándola curiosamente- Para que es esto?

-Para Hina-chan

-Mm

-Par que Hinata quiere ese vestido tan corto?- pregunto Kankuro con curiosidad.

-Para seducir- dijo entre risas Temari viendo la cara de confundido de sus Hermanos.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron al Instituto, Temari ansiosa por darle el vestido a Nanami, Kankuro pensando si esta vez se podría ligar a Hirany y Gaara (aunque nadie lo crea) pensando en Nanami (Lo siento tenia que ponerlo a mi me fascina Gaara!).

Llegaron y se encontraron en la entrada a Sasuke discutiendo con Naruto, a una Hirany con mala cara peleando como de costumbre con Karin, a Sakura, Ino y Tenten zarandeando a Nanami.

-Ohayo mina- dijo Temari mientras le tendía el paquete donde estaba el vestido.

-Ohayo Hira-chan te ves preciosa hoy- dijo Kankuro mientras le picaba un ojo y Hirany le veía con muy mala cara (Así como cuando Sakura pelea con Naruto).

-Hmp quien te dijo a ti que me podías llamar Hira-chan?- dijo cortante y seca

-Esto... yo solo supuse que podía- murmuro mientras la veía con cara de perrito regañado digna de un Oscar.

-Supusiste mal!- grito Nanami mientras lo señalaba- Ademas la única que puede ver con esa cara a Hirany soy yo!

-Nanami concentrate y piensa en un color- dijo su hermana con tranquilidad.

-Eh? Un color?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

-Si el psicólogo se lo recomendó a Naruto y estamos utilizando la misma táctica con Nanami- dijo Sasuke con normalidad- eso los ayuda a concentrase.

-Haber dime el color Nanami.

-Chicle!

-Eh?- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Ah no es que Gaara tiene chicle y yo quiero.

-O... Ohayo mi..mina- dijo una recién llegada Hinata.

-Oh Nata-chan!- grito Nanami mientras se lanzaba hacia los brazos de su amiga-Ne quieres chicle?

-Eh? No tra... tranquila.

-Nami toma gracias por tus apuntes- dijo Gaara mientras le extendía su libreta.

-De nada- dijo sonriente.

-Ah Na... Nami-chan de... definitiva... mente no te das cuenta.

-Eh? De que?

-Piensa en un color- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo viéndola no comprender la situación.

-Ah dejen al puto color de lado Nata-chan mañana te pones esto si?- dijo mientras le extendía el paquete con el vestido.

-Cla... Claro.

El timbre sonó y todos entraron en sus respectivas aulas.

-Buenos días muchachos, me...- dijo Kakashi-sensei como de costumbre antes de ser interrumpida por Nanami y Naruto.

-Si si se perdió por el camino de la vida- dijeron ambos a unisono.

-Hay ya Kakashi-sensei debería cambiar la frase que esa ya me la se de memoria- dijo Naruto mientras recibía un golpe de Sakura.

-Hai seguro que se perdió con Anko-sensei en el camino de la vida.

-Eh?- preguntaron todos los alumnos.

-Si ella tambien esta acabando de llegar- dijo Nanami antes de ser golpeada por Hirany.

-Bien basta empezamos con la clase voy a elegir los equipos para el próximo trabajo: Hirany, Kankuro y Karin.

-Hay no porque a mi con la psicópata- refunfuño Hirany.

-Como si tu fueras muy normal- contraataco Karin.

-Segundo grupo: Gaara, Nanami e Ino.

-Si!- grito emocionada Ino mientras abrazaba a Nanami.

-Ganbare mina! La llama de la juventud arde en ustedes- grito Lee (Todavía estoy intentando averiguar de donde salio Lee si el es un año mayor que los otros).

-Lee vamos- le grito Tente- Hola mina.

-Bien omitamos eso, tercer grupo: Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto.

-Hai Hinata-chan quedamos juntos.

-Hai Naruto-kun.

-Hmp.

La hora de recreo llego y las chicas (Menos Hinata que no sabia nada) empezaron a planear como Hinata seduciría a Sasuke.

-Bien chicas empecemos- dijo Ino mientras veía a las jóvenes asentir- Shino y yo ya hablamos y quedamos en que accidentalmente los íbamos a dejar solos. (Shino e Ino son novios lo siento yo la quería poner con Shikamaru pero el esta con Temari).

-Uff yo pensé que había sido la única que le había contado a su novio neee Nana-chan ya le dijiste a tu novio?- dijo Temari con naturalidad antes de dejar a todos con cara de WTF- Ah lo siento mala mia nena.

-Si claro mejor callate Temari que la cagas, yo tambien hable con Kiba- dijo Sakura victoriosa (Lo siento para los que no les guste esta pareja no fue mi intención es que no quería poner a la pelo de chicle sola) recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la Rubia.

-Yo me encargo de llevarme a Neji y a Lee- dijo Tenten mientras sonreía.

-Yo secuestro a Naruto y a Kankuro ahora lo que no se es si los deje vivos- dijo Hirany como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo haciendo que a todas les resbalara una gotita por la nuca.

-Yo me llevo a Gaara!- dijo sonriente Nanami.

-Bien así pasan tiempo juntos y se conocen mejor.

-A que te refieres?

-Uff de verdad que eres lenta mejor piensa en un color ah y por cierto tienes que llevarte tambien a Itachi- dijo Temari con naturalidad.

-Deja el color quieto que eso me trauma demo porque tengo que llevarme a Itachi?

-A donde me vas a llevar Nanami?

-Eh a un cuarto oscuro para hacer un trió con Gaara- dijo seria Temari recibiendo por respuesta que Nanami le escupiera el jugo en la cara.

-Agh Nanami me llenaste de baba y de jugo!- grito molesta Temari.

-Tsk que problemático a ti que te paso. (Adivinen el personaje y les escribo una historia con la pareja que quieran y con las condiciones que deseen eso si tienen que ser el primer, segundo o tercer reiview para poder realizarle la historia).

-Me escupió el jugo en la cara!

-Ella dijo que yo iba a hacer un trió con Gaara y con Itachi!

-Temari deja a la niña quieta tsk las dos son muy problemáticas me voy al salón de música a dormir- dijo mientras un bostezo salia de sus labios. (lo puse muy fácil si no adivinan quien es me va a dar un ataque!)

-Asco Temari limpiate- dijo cortante Kankuro.

-Que te paso?- pregunto Gaara mientras miraba a su hermana con cierto asco.

-Puaj Nanami me escupió el jugo en la cara.

-Tu empezaste!- grito un poco molesta Nanami.

-Bien concéntrense y ustedes largo que esto es una charla de chicas- pidió/ordeno Ino.

Todos se fueron y las chicas siguieron con su plan, solo esperaban que el frio Uchiha callera ante los encantos de Hinata...

Continuara...

Bien para lo de la historia que voy a crear o las historias porque me gusta complacer a mis lectores, puede ser cualquiera pareja que tenga que ver con Hinata, puede ser lemmon o cualquier cosa que deseen pongan me las condiciones y yo la hago! Por cierto solo voy a actualizar cuando secuestre la lapto y me la lleve al colegio! A las personas que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction este es mi correo y para los que tengan tambien: anja. así les respondo!

Neko-besos!

Anja Of Inferno!


	3. Comiendo con Sasuke

Hola que tal? Bueno voy a aclarando que de ahora en adelante solo actualizare una vez al mes! El tiempo no me da y mi imaginación es sumamente caprichosa! Y ando enloquecida viendo Jingoku Shoujo así que lo siento! Bueno la ganadora del fic especial fue... Zmequi-chan! Y como estoy de vacaciones no voy a poder actualizar T.T mi Mamá me quito el internet solo por comerme un frasco de crema de maní! Y necesito que me den ideas para el próximo capitulo!

Declaimer: Naruto es de Masashi-san porque si fuera mio Sasuke ya me hubiera demandado por acoso sexual!

 **Capitulo III Comiendo con Sasuke.**

Gruño con desespero, ¿Era vital tener que soportar a Naruto?, según Nanami si porque era su Mejor Amigo pero el no lo creía así...

-Vamos Sasu-chan!- grito emocionada Nanami luciendo una falda de color lila mucho mas arriba de la rodilla, algo muy criticado por el Uchiha ya que según el la falda debía ir dos dedos debajo de la misma, y una camisa de sin tiras de color negro con su largo eh indomable cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Si Teme vamos!- dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada de odio marca Uchiha.

-Perra!- el grito hizo a todos (Naruto, Sasuke y Nanami) voltear especialmente a Nanami, oh si conocía muy bien esa voz.

-Hidan- gruño la pequeña, como odiaba que el peliplata le dijera así.

-Comportate y ustedes caminen que el tiempo es oro- gruño Kakuzu ganándose varias miradas de odio.

-Nanami! Tobi ama a Nanami!

-Callate Tobi todos nos están viendo hmm- dijo Deidara golpeando en la cabeza a Tobi...

 _-Mansión Uchiha-_

-Ne Madara porque vamos a ir al parque hoy?- pregunto Sora junto con Shisui.

-Porque yo quiero ir algún problema?- Shisui y Sora negaron inmediatamente.

-Oh Madara ya se porque es!- chillo alegre Shisui sintiéndose todo un detective.

Solo recibió un gruñido por parte de Madara.

-Na-chan estará verdad?

-Callate si no quieres morir- dijo serio Sora mientras una gotita resbalaba por la nuca de ambos.

 _-Tienda de Rollos de Canela-_

-Nanami crees que estuvo bien hacer esa apuesta con Kakuzu?- chillo nerviosa Ino recordando porque estaban tan empeñadas a juntar a Hinata.

-Callate Ino y si estoy segura son 10,000 yenes, acuérdate que Hidan dijo que si no lo lográbamos tendríamos que hacerles un baile privado a los chicos y yo quiero conservar mi pudor hasta que me case!- susurro mientras veía como Hinata y Sasuke hablaban- solo espero que Kami-sama se apiade de mi alma porque cuando Sasuke se entere me considerare chica muerta!

 _-Con Sasuke y Hinata- POV de Sasuke._

Sonreí al verla ponerse nerviosa solo por decirle que se ve bien con ese vestido.

-Ne vamos al parque- grito Tobi... un minuto a Akatsuki quien lo invito?

Na que importa, todos suspiran y salimos de la tienda, voy caminando al lado de Hinata viendo como su largo cabello se mese con la brisa y como su sus ojos negros me intimidan... ¡¿Pero que Carajo desde cuando Hinata tiene los ojos negros?!.

-Se puede saber que miras- gruño Madara... y este que demonios hace aquí?

Gruño y volteo a ver a todos lados y veo a Hinata con Nanami, ella tiene algo que ver estoy seguro. Y de repente veo a Nanami sonreír con malicia, se nota que esta planeando algo.

-Ne vámonos a una disco!- chillo alegre mientras abrazaba a Hinata. Y como siempre los otros idiotas dijeron que si...

 _-Fin POV de Sasuke-_

Llegaron a la disco con normalidad, a pesar del olor a cigarro y alcohol, la música se empezó a oír al instante de entrar.

 _En las discotecas sobresalen los pum pum_

 _las mujeres finas exhibiendo sus pum pum pum pum_

 _agarrate, prendete, dejate llevar, sorprendete_

 _vamos toa la noche a vacilar y suéltate_

 _si lo pruebas no vas a parar_

-Vamos a aquella mesa- sugirió Sasuke jalando a Hinata y al chicle de Nanami.

-Sasuke!-dijo Nanami logrando que el nombrado de prestara atención- Vamos a bailar.

-Hmp- gruño antes de ser arrastrado literalmente a la pista de baile.

Hinata se sonrojo automáticamente al ver aquellos movimiento realizados por Nanami y Sasuke.

Ino se acerco a la mesa de Hinata y la saco a bailar, mientras Sasuke prestaba atención a cada movimiento que hacia Ino con Hinata, estaba tan ido que no se dio cuenta que Nanami lo había dejado solo en la pista de baile para ir a hacer un trió con Ino y Hinata.

-Teme!- grito Naruto jalándolo a la mesa de los hombres- mira el trió IHN.

-Eh? IHN?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si! InoHinataNanami- a todos les resbalo una gotita por la nuca Naruto a veces decía cosas que si tenían sentido, bueno solo a veces.

-Oh la perra baila bien- comento Hidan serio y con una sonrisa sádica ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Madara y Gaara.

Al terminar el baile erótico Hinata, Ino y Nanami se sentaron junto a los chicos.

-Perra quieres perder 100 yenes?- pregunto Hidan recibiendo un

gruñido por parte que la nombrada.

-Claro solo que el que los va a perder vas a ser tu!- exclamo alegre mientras llamaba al mesonero y pedía que le trajeran una ronda de chupitos...

 _-Estación de Policía-_

-Ya llamamos a sus padres- dijo el oficial sacando un suspiro por parte de Nanami.

-Mis padres me van a matar- chillo Nanami abrazando a Sasuke...

 _-Flash Back- POV de Nanami-_

Después de llamar al mesero y de comenzar la competencia de chupitos se oyó un grito y una sirena en la Disco.

-Joder Nanami tu todavía eres menor de edad- dijo Madara gruñendo yo suspire y asentí, automáticamente entro la Policía y nos llevo detenidos.

-Esto es tu culpa Hidan!- grite mientras lo miraba de mala gana.

-Ja yo no tengo la culpa de que seas menor de edad- dijo en su defensa sacando un suspiro por parte de todos los presentes incluidos los Policías...

 _-Fin Flash Back- Fin POV de Nanami-_

Todos suspiraron ahora faltaba lo peor...

-Ya llego tu Madre- dijo el Policía viendo a Nanami.

-Sasuke me vas a defender?- pregunto al borde del llanto la castaña.

-Lo siento Nami-chan pero tu Madre da mas miedo que la de Kiba- todos palidecieron y una voz los saco de su trance...

-Ya llego Akashina Hikari-san- un grito de terror salio de los labios de Hinata al recordar a la Madre de su amiga, si había alguien en este mundo que daba el triple de miedo que la Madre de Kiba o Tsunade era Hikari-sama...

Continuara...

Lamento la demora estaba de vacaciones y no tengo internet en mi casa!

Gracias por comentar!

Neko-besos.

Anja Of Inferno


End file.
